Mewtwo's Decision
by Charmeleon
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. This is a One-Shot and a continuation of when Ash, Misty and Brock separated. Better summary inside.


This story takes place before Ash, Misty and Brock split and before Ash headed for the Hoenn region. It's a typical summer day in Pallet town. Ash, his mother and his friends talk about Ash's decision to journey the Hoenn region. Before he gets the chance to go however, something comes up that will change his life forever.  
( ) followed by Pokemon talk is the translation  
(' is Pokemon thoughts  
' is human thoughts  
(P.S. All the legendary Pokemon speak like Mewtwo and Lugia do in this story, and Ash remembers all his encounters with the legendaries from the movies)  
  
  
  
  
  
Mewtwo's Decision  
  
It was a lovely summer day in Pallet Town. Ash had not long ago come back from the Johto region. He was currently in his house's living room with his first and best Pokemon friend Pikachu. Professor Oak and Tracey came over for lunch with Ash and his mother. They were discussing Ash's next journey/adventure.  
"You want to go to the Hoenn region eh?" Professor Oak asked.  
"I sure do," Ash responded. "I hope to catch a lot of Pokemon from that area."  
"When do you plan on leaving?" Tracey asked.  
"I want to leave first thing in the morning tomorrow. I want to get there as soon as I can," Ash responded.  
"For now, just enjoy the time you're here. You need to relax, even if it's for a short while," Delia said.  
"All right mom," Ash said. Half an hour after lunch, he went for a walk alone. He knew the area around Pallet Town, so he didn't have to worry about getting lost.  
Meanwhile in a completely isolated area of the world, the legendary Pokemon gathered. These Pokemon were Mew, Mewtwo, Lugia, Zapdos, Moltres, Articuno, Entei, Suicune, Raikou, Celebi and Ho-oh. This isolated area could've been mistaken for a very detailed work of art. It was a beautiful, breathtaking sight.  
The plants never went into hybernation, and the water was always so pure and clean. This was such an ideal spot because the other psychic Pokemon that lived there used their powers so that only those that the legendaries wanted to see the place would be able to see it. The lengendaries all hoped that Ash would come to the beautiful place they gathered together in.  
"I hope that the Chosen One can see this place," Lugia said as the other legendaries nodded.  
"I know how you feel Lugia. Ash has shown me things that I would've never thought of any human," Mewtwo responded.  
"I would like to see him again," Ho-oh said.  
That caught the others by surprise.  
"You've seen him before?" Entei said.  
"Yes Entei, I've seen him twice and he saw me," Ho-oh responded.  
Meanwhile, Ash had stopped to rest by the ocean on the outskirts of Pallet Town. He always loved looking at the ocean because the sun would always be at the right angle, making the surface shine like a diamond. He didn't know that danger loomed over the horizon.  
A strong Category 3 hurricane churned about 50 miles off the ocean. It approached at a pretty good speed of 40 miles per hour. Normally, a hurricane can't strengthen much when it's moving at this speed, but this one was different. One bad thing was that the ocean was abnormally warm during the summer, making it the perfect place for a storm to intensify no matter the speed. The hurricane continued to strengthen. Soon, the waves picked up.  
Ash saw the sudden change in the waves. He immediately panicked because the incident on the boat from Olivine to Vermilion still haunted him. He soon saw a rogue wave{1} come toward him. He couldn't move in time as the wave crashed down on him. Luckily, that one didn't pull him into the violent ocean just yet. However, the next rogue wave pulled him deep into the turbulent water.  
History kind of repeated itself. The turbulent waters pushed Ash along for a very rough and very bumpy ride. He would be pushed down by a wave, then brought back up by the current. Meanwhile, Tracey, Professor Oak and Pikachu came looking for him. They heard about the approaching storm on the news and came to get Ash back home. When they came to the ocean, their hopes shattered. Lying in the sand was Ash's backpack.  
"Pikapi, Pikapi(Ash, Ash)," Pikachu said sadly.  
"We're too late," Tracey said in horror.  
"We can only pray that he will come back alive. There's nothing anyone can do in this situation," Professor Oak said. He took Ash's backpack, and they headed back to Pallet Town.  
When they entered the house, the first thing Delia saw was the drenched backpack. She instantly knew that something horrible had happened to her son. It was so much for her that she fainted the next moment. Pikachu sadly went to Professor Oak's laboratory to tell Ash's other Pokemon the terrible news.  
"Pikapi pika chu pi pika(Ash got swept away by the ocean)," Pikachu said.  
The others were in shock and horror. They were still well aware about the incident when Ash got swept overboard by a huge wave. They couldn't bring themselves to say anything.  
('Please be safe Ash') Bulbasaur thought.  
('Just as we began to get over the last incident, this happens. Oh please be safe Ash') Bayleef thought.  
Some of the others just broke down crying. They all thought the same thing Bayleef did. Things were starting to get back to normal when something worse suddenly happens. They prayed that their trainer and friend would be brought back to them safely. Meanwhile, Ash had been pushed out of the hurricane. Unfortunately, it didn't end there because he got caught in dangerous rip currents. Rip currents are dangerous because they can form in any kind of weather. The case and point was that the sky was clear of all clouds.  
Ash continued to be pushed roughly with the rip currents. He was at their mercy for three long days. Early the forth night, the rip currents ceased. Unfortunately, that also wasn't the end of it because Ash was then pulled into the rapids. He got really banged up against the rocks and lost consciousness. Then he went over the waterfall. He bounced off the rocks below, which really banged him up, and got pulled with the current once more.  
That still wasn't the end of it as he got caught in a second set of rapids. To add insult to injury, this set of rapids was longer than the first. To make things worse, the waterfall that the rapids led to was twice as long as the first one. Meanwhile, the legendary Pokemon just relaxed on a cliff above the water. Mew was here innocent, energetic self. She flew over the area many times. After an hour of flying, she hovered over the cliff. She happened to look at the water. She would've looked back at the others if not for her sharp eyes. She spotted someone just leave the rapids and immediately panicked.  
"What's wrong Mew?" Suicune asked.  
Someone's in the water and is heading for the waterfall," Mew responded.  
"Oh no! The rocks below the waterfall are very sharp. The person will stick to those jagged rocks like glue, instantly killing him/her!" Lugia said horrified.  
"Not if I can help it," Mewtwo said in determination. He flew over the cliff and dove until he was just over the water.  
The person in the water started to go over the waterfall. Mewtwo dove after and caught the person in his arms. He gasped immediately afterwards. The person he had just saved was Ash. Mewtwo looked at Ash's body in horror. He flew back to where the others waited. They gasped when they got a good look at whom Mewtwo had saved.  
"It's Ash, and he's badly wounded," Lugia said in horror.  
"Let's get him into cave and quick," Entei said.  
The legendaries quickly made their way to the cave. Mewtwo was the last one inside the cave. He gently laid Ash down and put his hands over Ash's chest. A blue glow came out of his hands. Mewtwo had used Recover on Ash. A few moments later, Ash was completely healed. He regained consciousness and tried to sit up. He still felt woozy and swayed as he sat up. He would've gone back down again if not for Mewtwo's arm supporting him.  
"Careful there. You're still exhausted," Mewtwo said.  
Ash waited for his vision to clear. When it did, he looked to the side and saw Mewtwo looking at him. "Mewtwo? But where are the clones?" he asked.  
"They're still where you last saw them. The psychic clones help shield the area from those who seek to destroy it," Mewtwo responded.  
Ash looked around and could only look in awe to see all the legendaries all gathered in one place.  
"It's great to see you again Chosen One," Lugia said.  
"It's good to see you too Lugia," Ash said.  
"What happened?" Suicune asked.  
"I was just relaxing at the beach outside my hometown. I left home before the weather report so I didn't know about an approaching hurricane. A couple of large waves pulled me deep into the ocean. I hoped out of the storm. A few hours later, I was out of the storm, but caught up in rip currents. Those lasted for three days. Then I was pulled into the rapids. Everything is blank after that because I lost conciousness the moment I hit a rock in the water," Ash responded.  
"That must have been a horrifying experience," Celebi said.  
"Yes, but not as bad as the first one," Ash said.  
"What do you mean?" Moltres asked.  
"This horrifying experience happened when I was on a boat to Vermilion City to visit Lt. Surge. The ship got caught in the tail end of a line of severe thunderstorms. I couldn't do anything because it caught everyone off guard. I kept getting tossed and pulled by the waves. An hour later, a large wave swept me overboard. I got pushed along very roughly all the way to Charicific Valley. Another large wave slammed me against the metal door very hard. I ended up with a lot of broken bones because of that. It took me two months to completely recover," Ash responded.  
"You're right. That is worse," Articuno said.  
"But the important thing is that you're safe now," Zapdos said.  
Ash nodded and lay down.  
"Don't worry Ash. We'll help you get back home," Ho-oh said.  
The other legendaries nodded. Ash quickly went to sleep. Entei was on his left, and Raikou was on his right. Mewtwo slept in front, and Mew slept behind. Ash slept for three straight days because he was very exhausted from not being able to sleep due to the violent waters. It goes without saying that he was very hungry the next morning. Mew left to get some fruit for him and the others. She came bnack a few minutes later with a large supply of fruit. Ash quickly went through five pieces of fruit, showing how hungry he is. The others only ate two fruit.  
"Wow. You really are hungry," Celebi said.  
"Yes I am. I haven't eaten in four days," Ash said. He ate three more, satisfied afterwards. "That was really good fruit. I haven't had anything like it so far.  
"You want to look around our secret place?" Lugia asked.  
"I would love to," Ash responded.  
Lugia lowered herself to the ground for Ash to get on. Ash climbed on, and Lugia flew out of the cave and over the forest. Zapdos, Moltres and Mewtwo joined them. The sight was indeed breathtaking. Ash couldn't find the words to describe how beautiful the forest was. The Pokemon looked at Ash and smiled.  
"I see that you like this place," Mewtwo said.  
"Yes I do," Ash. Suddenly, he felt frozen. "What's happening?" he asked.  
"It's the other pyschic Pokemon that live here. They must view you as an intruder," Zapdos said.  
Lugia telepathically told the other psychic Pokemon to stand down because Ash was a friend. The Pokemon instantly released their powers from Ash.  
"Are you all right?" Lugia asked.  
"I am now," Ash responded.  
"Let's go on. We shouldn't have any more problems from the Pokemon now," Moltres said.  
The others nodded and continued on. An hour later, they flew out of the safety of the secluded forest. That really wasn't such a wise decision at the time. Butch, Cassidy and a helicopter pilot were scanning over the place for valuable Pokemon to steal. It didn't take long for them to spot Ash and the other Pokemon. They wawer amazed to see four legendary Pokemon together.  
"How does that twerp get so lucky?" Butch asked.   
"I don't know, but it will be our luck to steal them," Cassidy responded.  
The helicopter pilot followed the legendaries, but at a distance to keep from being spotted. It didn't take following at a close distance to be detected though because the psychic legendaries could detect Team Rocket's presence. The psychic legendaries hovered in place, which made Moltres and Zapdos also hover in place.  
"What is it?" Ash asked.  
"We've got bad company. Prepare for a possible battle," Lugia responded.  
Mewtwo used Confusion to lift Ash off Lugia and hold him in the air. "This psychic shield will protect you," he said.  
"I have called Mew, Articuno, Celebi and Ho-oh. They will be here as soon as they can," Lugia said.  
The helicopter came up to greet them. The inhabitants knew that they have been detected and decided to have an all out battle.  
"So we meet again twerp," Cassidy said.  
"I wish we weren't," Ash said defiantly.  
"That shield won't protect you," Butch said. He fired a dark energy beam from the helicopter.  
Team Rocket doesn't only steal Pokemon, but they also learn how to build better defenses against them. It is well known that psychic energy is no match for dark energy. The beam encircled the psychic shield and totally obliterated it, resulting in Ash plummeting towards the ground.  
"Ash!" the Pokemon cried.  
Lugia tried to get him, but the dark energy beam stopped him. Zapdos and Moltres couldn't do anything because they knew that their bodies would hurt Ash so it was up to Mewtwo. Butch fired another dark beam at Mewtwo. Mewtwo used Teleport to safely get out of the way. He reappeared a few feet below Ash and caught him.  
"Are you all right?" Mewtwo asked.  
"I am now," Ash responded.  
"Mewtwo, Lugia, Zapdos, Moltresz we're here!" Mew shouted.  
Looks like the Calvary has arrived," Ash said.  
"Calvary?" Mewtwo asked in confusion.  
"I'll explain later," Ash responded.  
"Mewtwo, take Ash back to the others and join us as quickly as you can. We'll fight off these thieves," Ho-oh said.  
Mewtwo nodded and used Teleport. He arrived back in the secluded forest and flew into the cave. HE carefully put Ash down before using Teleport to reappear at the battle site. Ash was very worried about the others.  
"You don't need to worry. The others will return. Team Rocket isn't smart enough to capture them," Raikou said.  
"Butch and Cassidy are more ruthless than Jessie, James and Meowth could ever be. If anyone knows how to steal Pokemon, they're the ones," Ash said.  
Meanwhile, Mew, Mewtwo, Lugia, Zapdos, Moltres, Articuno, Celebi and Ho-oh wer faring pretty well agaisnt Team Rocket. Ho-oh and Moltres managed to destroy the source of the dark energy beam, leaving Team Rocket very vulnerable to psychic attacks. That's exactly what happened. Lugia, Mew, Mewtwo and Celebi used Psychic on Team Rocket and destroyed the helicopter. Team Rocket went flying off into the distance. Then Mewtwo teleported himself and the others back to the cave inside the secluded forest.  
"I told you they would be all right Ash," Raikou said.  
"If Moltres and Ho-oh didn't destroy Team Rocket's dark energy beam, Mewtwo, Lugia, Celebi and I probably would've been captured," Mew said.  
"But we have more than ourselves to worry about. Ash's life is in a lot of danger now," Lugia said. "We must protect him.  
The others legendaries nodded. Everyone felt pretty thirsty and wen out to the lake for a drink. Ash rode on Suicune. Suicune felt great about having Ash ride him again. They soon arrived at the lake where they drank their fill. Ash couldn't help but wonder what his mother and his friends were doing.  
The is that Delia, Tracey, Professor Oak, Gary, Pikachu and some of Ash's Pokemon were looking for him even now. They actually passed the forest while most of the legendaries fought Team Rocket.  
They've searched for a week with no results. They would've found Ash by now if they could've seen the forest, but the psychic Pokemon kept them from seeing it. They were loosing hope of ever finding Ash.  
"I don't know what else to do. We haven't found him yet," Tracey said.  
"I know Tracey, and it hurts. He may still be alive, and we don't know where to look," Professor Oak said.  
"He is still out there. You told me that Ash survived being swept overboard. So why can't he survive this?" Gary said.  
"Gary's right. We just have to keep looking," Delia said.  
"You're right Mrs. Ketchum. But the Pokemon need to rest. They're exhausted," Tracey said.  
The others nodded and took a break. They all needed to rest. They had renewed hopes that Ash was still alive. Adn that hope was strong enough for them to search the world if they had to. Back in the secluded forest, Ash and the legendaries just relaxed by the lake. A little while later, Mew and Celebi asked Ash to play with them, and Ash happily accepted.  
They played Hide and Seek. Mew and Celebi knew not to use their psychic abilities because that wouldn't be fair to Ash. Mewtwo, Moltres and Suicune went along to watch them play. They knew that Mew and Celebi could get a little overexcited from time to time. Mewtwo had something else on his mind though. He wondered if he could be one of Ash's Pokemon. Suicune looked back and saw the distant look on Mewtwo's face.  
"Something troubling you?" Suicune asked.  
"Huh? Oh--it's just that I'm thinking about being one of Ash's Pokemon," Mewtwo responded.  
"I noticed the way you acted around Ash. I kind of figured that you wanted to go with him. To be honest, all of us have had a hunch about it," Suicune said as Moltres nodded. "It's your decison to make, not ours. Just do what your heart tells you."  
"That's something that Ash would say," Mewtwo said.  
"It's the truth though. If your heart tells you to be with Ash, follow it," Suicune said.  
"Let's catch up to Mew, Celebi and Ash. I hope that Mew and Celebi are keeping their excitement down," Mewtwo said. He, Moltres and Suicune sped up again.  
They caught up with the trio half an hour later only to be greeted with a horrifying sight. Mew and Celebi were on the ground, very bruised up. A group of Houndour and Umbreon circled them. Mewtwo looked for Ash and saw him unconscious with his back to the tree with a look of intense pain on his face. Mewtwo, Suicune and Moltres got very angry. Suicune and Moltres used Water Gun and Flamethrower to scatter the Houndour and Umbreon. Mewtwo used Confusion to lift Mew and Celenbi to where Ash was. He used Recover on Celebi, and Celebi used Heal Bell on Ash and Mew.  
"Are you three all right?" Mewtwo asked.  
"We are now thanks to you," Celebi responed.  
"What happened?" Mewtwo asked.  
"Mew, Celebi and I were having a great time when the Houndour and Umbreon ambushed us. We unintentionally invaded their territory, and they attacked us. The Umbreon quickly took out Mew, and the Houndour combined their Flamethrowers to faint Celebi," Ash responded.  
The Umbreon saw Mew, Celebi and Ash completely healed and went to attack again. This time, Ash and Celebi were ready.  
"Celebi, use Sleep Powder on the Umbreon," Ash commanded.  
Celebi blew powder from her mouth, and the Umbreon fell asleep. That left the Houndour still in the fight. They teamed up against Suicune. Suicune knew that he couldn't hold off the Houndour alone. Moltres came to his aid, and they drove the Houndour away. Then Suicune and Moltres joined up with Ash, Mew, Celebi and Mewtwo.  
"Let's get out of here," Ash said before mounting Suicune.   
The others nodded and took off towards the lake. They arrived in half an hour. The rest fo the legendaries were still there. Mew told them what happened.  
"You were lucky that Mewtwo, Suicune and Moltres found you. Umbreon and Houndour are very protective of their territory," Articuno said.  
"I know," Celebi said. "Sorry Ash, Mew and I got overexcited again."  
"That's what we were afraid of," the other legendaries said.  
"How often has this happened?" Ash asked.  
"Trust us when we say quite often," Lugia responded.  
Then Mewtwo remembered something. "When Mew, Celebi, Ho-oh and Articuno arrived, you said that the Calvary had arrived. What did you mean by that?" he said.  
"What I meant by the Calvary is here was that our reinforcements, or friends if you will, have arrived to help us," Ash responded.  
Fortunately, the day was over because they sky grew dark. Ash fell asleep right away because he was exhausted after all that happened. The legendaries smiled and started heading back to the cave. This time, Mewtwo picked Ash up and carried him through the air. The others followed.  
('We'll protect you Ash. You know that') Mewtwo thought as he led the way back to the cave.  
They arrived in half an hour and went in. Mewtwo gently put Ash down and slept beside him. Ash shivered due to the cold drafts, but a little psychic energy from Mewtwo stopped him. Ash stopped shivering due to the warm energy around him. The other legendaries smiled. Celebi left for a few minutes and came back with a large supply of fruit. The legendaries who were still awake ate their two pieces of fruit for the night. There was still plenty of fruit left for for the morning. A few hours later, the other legendaries also went to sleep. Ash hoped that one of the legendaries would want to be one of his Pokemon. He didn't know that Mewtwo had already reached a decision about that.  
('I hope that you'll want me to be one of your Pokemon Ash because I'm ready to be with you') Mewtwo thought.  
The next morning, Ash and the legendaries awakened to see that it was raining. Fortunately, Celebi had brought in a large load of fruit last night. There was enough for all of them to eat the entire day. Ash had a distant look on his face. Lugia saw the look the look the look first.  
"What is it Chosen One?" Lugia asked.  
"Wha? Oh, it's just that I was hoping that I could have one of you as one of my Pokemon," Ash responded.  
"It seems like you will get your wish," Entei said.  
"What do you mean?" Ash asked.  
"I think Mewtwo should answer that for you," Entei said.  
"You have shown me so much Ash. I can lean a lot about how the human mind works through you. I want to be one of your Pokemon. I want to travel with you," Mewtwo said.  
"You mean it?" Ash asked amazed.  
"Yes I do," Mewtwo responded.  
"Well, I have to do this first," Ash said as he took out a Poke Ball. "Poke Ball, go!" he shouted as the ball sailed towards Mewtwo.  
Mewtwo didn't even resist. He let the ball capture him. Afterwards, Ash let him out of the ball.  
"Do you want to stay out of your Poke Ball?" Ash asked.  
"I prefer to. I don't want want to be cooped up in a small space," Mewtwo responded.  
"You're just like Pikachu," Ash laughed. "He hates Poke Balls."  
Mewtwo laughed a little as well. The other legendaries smiled. They would miss Mewtwo, but they knew that he and Ash would return when they could. Ash and Mewtwo agreed to leave tomorrow. They wanted to spend their last day in a while with all the legendaries from Kanto to Johto.  
Meanwhile, Delia and the others had taken a ferry back to Pallet Town. They never gave up on Ash; they just hoped that he would return unharmed. The day passed quickly for both groups. The next day, Ash and Mewtwo prepared to leave. Mewtwo read Ash's thoughts so he[Mewtwo] would know where to Teleport. Mewtwo and Ash held hands before Mewtwo used Teleport. They arrived outside Ash's house in Pallet Town.  
"Mime(Ash)!" Mimey excitedly said, running over to him and hugging him.  
Ash laughed. "It's good to see you too Mimey," he said.  
The others heard Mimey's excitement and came outside to see what the excitement was about. Delia almost fainted, but she regained her composure.  
"Ash! I can't believe it," Delia said, hugging her son fiercely.  
"I'm glad to be home mom," Ash said, returning the hug jsut as strongly.  
Then all of Ash's Pokemon rushed out of Prof. Oak's laboratory and crowded aournd Ash. They were a hundred times more excited to see their trainer/friend back safe, especially Pikachu.  
"Pikapi(Ash)!" Pikachu said excitedly, jumping into Ash's arms.  
Ash laughed. "It's good to see you again buddy," he said.  
Then everyone noticed Mewtwo. They couldn't keep in their awe.  
"Why is Mewtwo here?" Tracey asked.  
"Mewtwo's here because he want to be one of my Pokemon," Ash responded before telling them what happened after he was dragged to sea.  
The others were amazed by the story. Delia thanked Mewtwo for saving Ash's life. Mewtwo smiled. He knew that this would be the start of a new adventure for him. An adventure that would be complete now that he found the one whom his heart belonged with. Along with Pikachue, they would explore the areas of the Hoenn region and find out more about the Pokemon World as well as the minds of other people.  
  
  
Well, that's the end of this one-shot fic. What did you think? I finished with my finals yesterday and am at home now. I'm off for a whole month, which means that I will be a writing maniac to update my stories before I head back to school. About the review I got to update The Lonely Digimon, I'm sorry because I forgot to mention here that that was a one-shot fic. Those who read it on mediaminer.org already know, but I'm sorry that I didn't let you on ff.net know. However, I've gotten ahead of myself by writing a whole new Digimon fic. Case and point is that I have the first two chapters completely written out. Do you think that I should post this story, or should I wait? I wait for your responses on whether or not to post my new story.  
  
  
{1} A rouge wave is kind of like a tidal wave. Some can grow as high as a three to probably five(if not more)-story building. 


End file.
